se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jacob Zuma/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Christian Wulff - Jacob Zuma.jpg| Fifan presidentti Joseph Blatter (kesk.) on tyytyväinen kisajärjestelyihin. Hänen seurassaan vasemmalta oikealle Saksan presidentti Christian Wulff, Etelä-Afrikan presidentti Jacob Zuma ja Saksan Jalkapalloliiton presidentti Theo Zwanziger. ts.fi Jacob Zuma - Joachim Gauck.jpg| German President Joachim Gauck welcomes SA President Jacob Zuma outside Bellevue Palace in Berlin. Picture: Soeren Stache, DPA via AP Angela Merkel - Jacob Zuma.jpg| President Jacob Zuma met with German Chancellor Angela Merkel in his first state visit to the European Union.(REUTERS) Francia * Ver Jacob Zuma - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El presidente francés Nicolas Sarkozy (d) estrecha su mano con su homólogo sudafricano, Jacob Zuma (i), tras realizar una rueda de prensa conjunta en el Palacio del Elíseo, en Paris, Francia, hoy, miércoles 2 de marzo de 2011. El presidente sudafricano se encuentra en Francia por una visita oficial de tres días. EFE François Hollande - Jacob Zuma.jpg| France's President Francois Hollande, left, shakes hands with South African President Jacob Zuma during a state visit, at the Elysee Palace, in Paris, Monday, July 11, 2016. Zuma is on two days official state visit to France. (AP Photo/Thibault Camus) Emmanuel Macron - Jacob Zuma.jpg| Emmanuel Macron, President of France, talks with South Africa’s President Jacob Zuma before the start of a retreat on counter-terrorism. Photo: Bundesregierung/Kugler Países Bajos * Ver Willem-Alexander - Sin imagen.jpg| South Africa President Jacob Zuma (L) laughs with Prince Willem-Alexander of the Netherlands before the 2010 FIFA World Cup South Africa Final match between Netherlands and Spain at Soccer City Stadium on July 11, 2010 in Johannesburg, South Africa. Getty Jacob Zuma - Mark Rutte.jpg| President Jacob Zuma receives Prime Minister Mark Rutte of the Kingdom of the Netherlands at the Union Buildings in Pretoria. Prime Minister Mark Rutte is on a two day Official visit to South Africa.17/11/2015, Kopano Tlape, GCIS Europa del Sur España * Ver Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Crown Prince Felipe (R) chats with South African President Thabo Mbeki on a balcony of the Portuguese Parliament moments before the start of the presidential swearing-in ceremony of Anibal Cavaco Silva in Lisbon 09 March 2006. Jacob Zuma - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Zapatero (izquierda) junto al presidente sudafricano, Jacob Zuma (centro), y el ruso Dmitri Medvedev (derecha), durante la apertura del foro de Boao, este viernes. Andy Wong / AP Jacob Zuma - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente Rajoy con Jacob Zuma, de Sudáfrica, en el G20. JOHN MACDOUGALL (AP) Italia * Ver Jacob Zuma - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Obama Berlusconi & Zuma Enrico Letta - Sin imagen.jpg| St. Petersburg, Russia. 6th Sep, 2013. St. Petersburg, Russia. 06th Sep, 2013. Italy's Prime Minister Enrico Letta (C), South African President Jacob Zuma (bottom L), French President Francois Hollande (bottom R), Spanish Prime Minister Mariano Rajoy (partly seen R) attend a family picture event during the G20 Summit in St. Petersburg, Russia, 06 September 2013. Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Jacob Zuma - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Co-chairs President of South Africa Jacob Zuma and President Tarja Halonen in Cape Town on 25 February 2011. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic of Finland Jacob Zuma - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| President Jacob Zuma with Finnish President Sauli Niinisto. Photo: South African Consulate General Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Jacob Zuma.jpg| Jacob Zuma with the Queen at Buckingham Palace. Photograph: Reuters Gordon Brown - Jacob Zuma.jpg| Gordon Brown and Jacob Zuma Gordon Brown greets South African President Jacob Zuma before talks at the G8 Summit, 8 July 2009; Crown copyright. David Cameron - Jacob Zuma.jpg| Prime Minister David Cameron and South African President Jacob Zuma (Pic: Rex) Theresa May - Sin imagen.jpg| G20 summit 2017. 19. Theresa May, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. 5. Jacob Zuma, President of South Africa. CHANNEL90seconds newscom Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Jacob Zuma.jpg| Russian President Dmitry Medvedev (right) speaking with his South African counterpart Jacob Zuma during their meeting in the Russian Black Sea resort of Sochi, yesterday. Photo: Vladimir Rodionov/AFP Jacob Zuma - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin with his South African counterpart Jacob Zuma in Novo Ogaryovo on August 28, 2014 [PPIO Ucrania * Ver Leonid Kuchma - Sin imagen.jpg| SA President Zuma State Visit to UK; Ukrainian President Leonid Kuchma (R) gestures as he talks to the South African Deputy Víktor Yanukóvich - Sin imagen.jpg| U.S. President Barack Obama (C) greets President of Kazakhstan Nursultan Nazarbayev (L) as King Abdullah II (R) of Jordan, and upper row (L-R), President of Ukraine Viktor Yanukovych, President of South Africa Jacob Zuma, and President of Russia Dmitry Medvedev look on during the group photo session of the Nuclear Security Summit April 13, 2010 in Washington, DC. Fuentes Categoría:Jacob Zuma